Ninja Melk
Ninja Melk is a video made by Nigahiga. Plot The video starts with a narrator telling the story of a retired ninja named Master Ching Ching who sent his student, Lapchung to defeat the evil ninja named Bokchoy. Bokchoy was a murderer and would do sick things like hide the remote, leave the toilet seat up etc. Bokchoy suddenly vanished and was wasn’t seen again. However, Lapchung found him and challenged him to a duel, during which, Bokchoy managed to escape again. Two ninjas are then seen fighting, but it is then revealed to be the daydream of Ryan Higa, who destines to be a ninja. His friend, Sean Fujiyoshi is busy daydreaming about The Big Green Ball until he is eventually woken up by Ryan. Meanwhile, Lapchung is apologizing to Master Ching Ching for not defeating Bokchoy. Master Ching Ching insults Lapchung by saying he will never catch Bokchoy because he is too fat, and gives him the option to lose weight and try harder or find a replacement for him to fight Bokchoy and if he fails again, he will be forbidden to enter Master Ching Ching’s temple in the future. Bokchoy and his sidekick, Gina are staying in their secret hideout when Gina tells Bokchoy to be careful of being stopped by other ninjas. Bokchoy laughs at the idea, saying no-one, especially Lapchung will ever stop him. Gina then asks Bokchoy were he was earlier, to which he responds he was at the supermarket, and then remembers he forgot the milk. Lapchung thinks about what Master Ching Ching said. Realizing he doesn’t want to lose weight, he decides to find a replacement. While searching, he is rejected by many people, until he encounters Ryan and Sean. Lapchung introduces himself to them and attempts to explain the situation, only to have Ryan and Sean laugh at his name, and then the names of Bokchoy and Master Ching Ching. Lapchung eventually gets the message across, and Ryan and Sean agree to help him. Lapchung, Ryan and Sean begin their long journey to Master Ching Ching’s temple, not realizing Bokchoy is watching them. When the trio finally make it to the temple, Lapchung abandons Ryan and Sean because his job is done. Ryan and Sean meet Master Ching Ching and he begins to train them to be ninjas. Bokchoy spreads the news to Gina that Master Ching Ching is training two new apprentices, then realizes he once again forgot the milk. Bokchoy proceeds to send Gina to assassinate Ryan and Sean. Meanwhile, Ryan and Sean’s training is finally finished and they bid farewell to Master Ching Ching and promise that they will defeat Bokchoy. On their journey, Ryan and Sean encounter Gina. While Ryan and Gina fight, Sean drinks the milk Gina bought at the supermarket. In anger, Gina knocks Sean down with a fireball and in retaliation, Ryan stabs her to death. With his final breath, Sean tells Ryan he can have his wallet, only to realize he can’t find it, so instead gives him the milk carton he drank from. Before he leaves, Ryan finds Sean’s wallet and keeps it in Sean’s memory. Ryan begins to reminisce about the good times he and Sean had, then forgets why he holding the milk carton and throws it away. Meanwhile, Bokchoy is attempting to contact Gina on her mobile. When she doesn’t respond, he goes out to assassinate them himself. Ryan and Bokchoy encounter each other and they get into a fight. When Bokchoy overpowers Ryan with a fireball, Ryan hides. Master Ching Ching contacts Ryan telepathically and tells him to use a fireball like Bokchoy did. Suddenly, Sean appears out of nowhere and explains to Ryan that he and Gina weren’t really dead. Sean accidently grabs Bokchoy’s attention by farting. Ryan comes up with a plan and uses Sean’s farts to increase the power of a fireball and unleashes it on Bokchoy, killing him. Ryan and Sean leave, deciding to retire as ninjas. Suddenly, Lapchung appears and says he’ll eat Bokchoy if no-one else wants to. It is then revealed that the whole adventure was just Ryan telling the story to Sean. As Ryan ends the story, Sean asks him to read the story where they become gangsters. Cast *Ryan Higa as himself, the voice of Lapchung and the voice of Master Ching Ching *Sean Fujiyoshi as himself *Tim Enos as Bokchoy *Tarynn Nago as Gina and Master Ching Ching *Bryson Murata as Lapchung Trivia *A preview was released for this video before it came out and a trailer come out afterwards. *Ninja Melk is the longest Nigahiga video to date. *Lapchung makes a secret appearance in the video at 22:34-36. *Master Ching Ching’s name possibly comes from Ching Ching from Rant on Asian Dramas. *Sean asking Ryan to read him the story where Ryan and Sean become gangsters is an obvious reference to How to be Gangster. See also *Ninja Melk Preview *Ninja Melk Trailer Category:Miscellaneous Videos